


It's Been Years (For Nana)

by kaythemom



Series: NCT drabbles [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Drabble, Drinking, M/M, Memories
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-22
Updated: 2017-07-22
Packaged: 2018-12-05 14:47:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11580246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaythemom/pseuds/kaythemom
Summary: "Why are you drinking tonight?""To forget."





	It's Been Years (For Nana)

„Why are you drinking tonight?“ Renjun flops on the empty chair next to Jeno while putting a comforting hand on his shoulder. It’s a cold winter night, Jeno is surrounded with empty bottles of cheap wine and vodka. His eyes are empty and lifeless.

„To forget,“ he says in his drunken voice. His head falls a little to rest on his shoulder. He nuzzles his neck softly, seeking for warmth.

„Jeno… it’s been years,“ Renjun says quietly. His fingers are tracing random patterns into the fabric of his crumpled white shirt.

„It’s been years… that doesn’t mean it’s okay. The only person I’ve ever loved… do you realize how much I miss him?“ Jeno answers but there’s no actual bite to his words. Years have passed since Jaemin died. They’ve grown since then. They are no longer high school students.

„They say we were too young to know what love is. Well, can they explain why do I still love him then?“ Jeno bitterly, frowning. Renjun stays quiet, he just pulls the half empty bottle of strong alcohol closer and pours himself a shot. A hurt smile grazes Jeno’s dry lips and he nods at the older to pour another one for him. He takes it, holds it higher and speaks lowly: „For Nana?“

Renjun smiles, he can see the pain painting his friend‘s features, written in his dark orbs, obvious in the half-hearted smile.

„For Nana.“

 

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted to post this because I'm sad after writing it.


End file.
